Survival Charms
Steadfast Elemental Emperor Stance Cost: —; Mins: Survival 5, Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror (Surviving the Sunlit Lands) Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Element-Resisting Prana This Charm upgrades its prerequisite, removing the clause for other characters’ deliberate actions. Hardship-Surviving Mendicant Spirit now renders the Solar immune to all environmental damage, regardless of its origin. Guiding Light Shines On Cost: 5m; Mins: Survival 5, Essence 4; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Trackless Region Navigation Guided by the light of the Solar Exalted, none shall lose their way. Flaring his anima to a towering iconic representation that surges a mile into the sky, the light of the Solar’s Essence shines through all barriers and obstacles and may be seen up to (Essence x 10) miles away. All attempts to navigate toward the Solar automatically succeed—for both allies and enemies. Astrology used within this range returns only the message “THE LAWGIVER BECKONS.” At Survival 6+, Essence 6+ this Charm may be activated for a cost of 10m to provide one of two alternate benefits. The Solar may act as a beacon only for those he wishes to attract without needing to flare his anima; alternately, the Solar may send his anima burning even higher into the sky, extending the range of its visibility and navigation benefits to (Essence x 100) miles. Life-Sustaining Shelter Preparation Cost: 10m, 1wp; Mins: Survival 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple (One dramatic action) Keywords: Combo-OK, Shaping Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Food-Gathering Exercise, Hardship-Surviving Mendicant Spirit The Solar Exalted may survive anywhere. By his mastery of Survival, he may guarantee this protection to his followers. Even in the depths of Hell or the tunnels of the Labyrinth, Solars using this Charm may erect a shelter which is stable and safe from forces which would seek to harm those within. Once she has found shelter large enough to protect all of her followers from the elements (an Intelligence + Survival roll with a difficulty of the Magnitude of the character’s entourage), the Solar personally builds this shelter. She places representations the five elements at the center and directional boundaries of the shelter (these representations can be actual examples of each element, such as twigs, stone, cinders, etc, or the Solar may use a few drops of blood, paper effigies, Dragon-Blooded willing to sit still or other tokens) during its construction, blessing the configuration with his power and claiming all within its borders as his dominion. For a larger group, the Solar supervises the process of building this shelter (an action normally requiring one hour), but otherwise using the same process as described above. This Charm protects an area large enough to house the Solar and up to her Essence in Magnitude of her followers. The inclement conditions of harsh weather hold no sway over the camp—all individuals within are protected as though with Hardship-Surviving Mendicant Spirit. Moreover, the camp is immune to the inclement conditions of alien worlds. The Wyld will not mutate the camp’s land, the Solar’s followers, or their belongings, nor will Malfeas’s toxic miasma poison them. The Solar and her followers may respire Essence normally even in the Underworld or the Blight Zones of Autochthonia.Moreover, the Solar’s followers will take no harm from any nourishment scavenged within the confines of the camp. Wyld berries will not poison them, nor singing fish give them mutations. The iridescent locusts which swarm across the sands of Cecelyne will not infect them with demonic taint.Finally, the Solar’s Food-Gathering Exercise may secure enough food to feed the entire camp with only a single use—even if there is no food to be had in the region. As if produced by faith alone, the Solar finds clean water flowing from the rocks of Malfeas, fresh fish in the acrid seas of Kimbery, and living fruit upon dead branches. A second purchase of this Charm at Survival 6+, Essence 6+ sanctifies the camp as Holy ground. Creatures of darkness must spend five points of Willpower to set foot with-in the camp unless formally invited by the Solar. God-King Benevolence Cost: —. Mins: Survival 7, Essence 7; Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: City-Moving Secrets, Element-Resisting Prana The unbound anima of the Solar Exalted subverts the wrath of nature, cowing the elements in order ensure the safety of the followers of the sun. When faced with the unmitigated purity of the sun’s light, all lesser forces must bow. By voluntarily flaring her anima into an enormous pillar of light, the Solar banishes the wrathful elements. Lava flows part or harden to admit the passage of the Solar’s followers. Flesh-scouring sandstorms whirl about and leave them untouched. The Solar may extend the effects of Hardship-Surviving Mendicant Spirit to a unit he leads with a Magnitude of up to his Essence, so long as that Charm is active. They are also immunized against toxic atmospheres such as the miasma of Malfeas.